The present invention relates to a hose which is particularly suited for use in conveying chemicals. Because of such use, resistance to absorption of such chemicals is desired. One method of measuring the resistance to absorption of a chemical is to look at volume swell while being subjected to such chemical. While the industry is constantly striving to improve the chemical resistance of such hose, one cannot sacrifice the flexural properties while improving the chemical resistance because it may limit the hose""s desired applications. Therefore, there exists a need in the industry to provide a hose with improved chemical resistance and excellent flexibility.
There is disclosed a hose comprising
(a) an inner core comprising a ternary blend of (1) from 60 to 85 parts by weight of a low density polyethylene; (2) from 10 to 20 parts by weight of a chlorinated polyethylene, chlorosulfonated polyethylene and mixtures thereof; and (3) from 2 to 25 parts by weight of EPDM;
(b) a layer of tensioned reinforcement; and
(c) an elastomeric cover.